Trust Me Later
by BehindBeautifulEyes
Summary: Jasper was with a woman before he went off to the war, and she had a child by him. Now, so many years later, he runs into his great great great great... grand daughter, who has come to stay the summer in Forks. What adventure will her summer turn into?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Twilight, but who doesn't wish they did? Anyway, this is my first, so review review review, I really need the feedback.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mommy..." A quiet and small voice called. I turned around, quickly wiping away my tears, to see my daughter, Natalie. Her beautiful blond curls cascaded down her back. A small fake smile appeared on my face as I continued packing. I tried to ignore her big brown eyes that stared up at me in curiousity.

"What wrong mommy?" She asked, stumbling over to me and pulling on my skirt. I gazed down at her and sighed. I folded up one more thing and stuffed it in the worn leather suitcase before picking her up and holding her against my chest.

"Mommy has to go." I whispered into her ear, she lifted her head from my shoulder and stared.

"Is Jon Jon coming back?" She asked, fear in her soft voice.

"No, no. Jon's never going to hurt you again. I promise."

"Are you coming back?" Her tiny voice questioned as she stared in my eyes.

"I don't think I can Natty. But I'm doing this all for you." I whispered, kissing her on the cheek. "You're going to be staying with grandpa." I told her before setting her down.

She remained silent, a small frown on her face. I bent down and kissed her on top of the head.

"I promise that when I come back we'll go out and do something fun." I hadn't added the 'if' I came back, it wasn't likely I would. I was going to be on the run for awhile.

Jon was a fairly wealthy man, he was around his thirties, I was only nineteen. Nearly three years earlier I'd fallen madly in love with a young man by the name Jasper Whitlock. By the time I figured out I was pregnant, he had left for the Civil war, and we never spoke again.

I remember crying for a long time, my parents had deserted me, and I was fending for myself on the streets till Jon had taken me in. He was at first caring, he was there with me when Natalie was born, and held my hand through the whole thing. He hardly filled the hole in my heart, but he allowed me a warm place to stay and helped take care of my daughter. Nothing really happened till nearly after Natalie was born.

He had proposed to me, and as flattered as I was, I refused to marry him. My heart ached for Jasper, he was all I wanted. I was going to get myself together by the time he came back, and then we would live together for as long as we lived.

"I'm waiting for someone, and I know they're going to come back." I stated, my voice strong but my eyes watering.

To me, the fact he didn't say goodbye could only lead me to guess he would be back soon enough. This fact, this loyalty I still felt towards Jasper, even after he had deserted me, made Jon very angry. We began to argue often, and he turned violent. Sometimes he would beat me, but I beared it, trusting on Jasper's return.

He never did return, and when Jon Deters began to hurt my Natalie, it had gone too far. Her poor body was bruised, she had cuts on her tiny arms from the beer bottles he had thrown. I couldn't take it any longer, my pain was enough, but her pain I couldn't handle. I forced myself to forget about Jasper and think about Natalie as I confronted Jon, begging for him to stop.

His reaction was terrible, he was outraged. He screamed curses through the house and threw punches at me, which I managed to dodge. He had me cornered in the kitchen, tears and sweat covered my scrunched up face. I searched the room, breathing heavily. Once I confirmed Natalie wasn't there, I grabbed a knife from the counter beside of me and stabbed him with it.

It took several tries to finally finish him, I had closed my eyes the whole time, cringing at the blood on my hands. When he was motionless, I took his body and dragged it upstairs, to his room. I laid him on the bed and covered him, trying to make it appear he was sleeping. I rushed downstairs and cleaned off the knife, and mopped the floor. About two hours later I had covered as much as I could, I even burned my bloody clothes, there was nothing else to do but to leave.

It was a day from then as I stared into Natalie's eyes, regretting the decision I made. Everything was for her, to keep her safe. She may never understand, and she may not forgive me, but she would be safe.

After dropping her off at my father's and watching her stare sadly as I went, I planned to find Jasper. I had nothing left for me now, all I wanted was to find him and get him to meet my daughter.

I first went to his parents, only to find they hadn't heard anything from him in awhile. I wasn't discouraged, if I'd destroyed my life by commiting murder then Jasper was the only thing I could have left. Life was so much torture without him, there were so many things I'd forced myself through, always hoping at the end of the day he'd come back to me. He was the only thing that kept me going, I felt in my heart he was still out there somewhere, waiting for me.

With tears on my face, I rushed on with my search. I followed where my heart told me to go, from town to town. Three months flew by, and I hadn't found one trace of him. I was dirty, wearing clothes I'd washed in creeks, I was running out of Jon's money, so some nights I had to sleep on the ground. It wasn't getting any easier.

I was on the verge of giving up until I saw a beautiful woman as I traveled down a street, lonely and lost, one night. She had blood red eyes that had shocked me at first, but I felt she knew something. Though something in my gut told me to stay away, I couldn't. I followed her for a bit until she turned around and glared.

"What is it you want from me?" She demanded, clenching her white fists together.

I was shocked at how fierce and angry she looked, how pale her skin was in the scarce light of the moon. I swallowed and spoke firmly.

"I'm lost...but have you heard of anyone by the name of...Jasper Whitlock?" I asked, prepared to explain further as I always did. Several occasions I found myself telling the whole story to the person I had asked just a simple question. Everyone seemed interested in the 'love story', while I only wanted to find Jasper. I would fight on the fields with him if that what would keep us together. Most people had only shook their head and told me they'd keep a look out. This woman's reaction was different from most, her eyes widened and her eyebrows raised.

"Yes...in fact...I do. What is your business with him?" She asked, still standing several feet away from me. I didn't dare approach her, I only gulped and took a deep breath before answering.

"Please..." I begged. "I-I love him and h-he doesn't know he has a daughter now...I-I've been through so much in the time he was gone."

The woman smiled deviously as I stood crying.

"I'm sure Jasper would like to see you then..." She said in a low voice. "Follow me, I'll take you to him."

I followed, my hopes raised, a smile forming on my face. I hoped it was the right Jasper, I felt sure it was, but I was prepared for another heart wrenching failure.

After nearly twenty minutes of walking we ended up on a winding trail, I was led deep into a forest. Five minutes passed as we continued walking through the deep woods, I began to worry, my breathing and heart rate speeding up. My hands shook as I approached a very small group of people in the middle of the forest. There, in the dark, I thought I could make out Jasper's figure.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

The woman stopped and gestured me to continue forward. I stumbled over to the figure, trembling as he turned around.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice more beautiful than I'd remembered, but harsher.

When he saw my face, and when I saw his, everything froze. He looked different, even more gorgeous than before. I could see him scanning me with his now red eyes, I looked over him, quickly noticing his pale skin.

"Grace," He said in a low tone. I couldn't tell if it was relief or sadness that filled his voice.

I stood, frozen in my place.

"Why are you here?" He demanded, his voice harsher than before.

"I missed you..." I whispered, my voice weak. "And you have a daughter."

He was silent for a long time, stunned. His eyes widened and he stared at me in disbelief.

"I want you to come home..." I urged, tears overflowing and rolling down my face. Suddenly I felt a calmness fill me, and I drew in a deep breath.

"I can't come home Grace."

"What?" I nearly yelled, my face turning pale with shock. He had refused to come home with me? After all the time he said he loved me? After he left me without goodbye, after all the pain I'd been through? Didn't he realize he was a father now?

"I can't come home."

I closed the several feet of distance between us by running over and embracing him. Quicker than I could blink something happened, and I felt pain tearing at me. I screamed and wailed his name, finally it all stopped and I laid staring up at the dark trees.

"Grace!" He yelled. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

I winced as pain treaded up my spine, as my body began to feel a horrific burning sensation. Tears spilled over.

"I just wanted you to meet Natalie, if nothing else." I explained, my body convulsing and shaking uncontrollably. My voice was unsteady but loud enough to be clearly heard.

"I would've come back if I could...look what I did to you. I'm dangerous Grace, I'd kill our daughter."

Did he say 'our daughter'? My heart warmed.

Just as suddenly as the pain had began, it worsened, and it flared throughout my whole being. I was engulfed in flames it seemed, flesh devouring flames. I shrieked at this, my scream tore through the forest. I squinted my eyes shut.

"I got all I ever wanted...just...just end this." I pleaded. "I can't take it any longer."

He hesitated, stepping back and shaking his head.

"We'll meet up again." I assured him in a whisper.

With a sigh he knelt down and gave me a soft kiss just before tearing at my body again. I felt my blood being drained slowly, the pain eased. I welcomed the coming blackness with gratitude, I could be nothing but thankful.

************************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Note* This is set just a bit after Breaking Dawn...

Present day....

"Did you pack your medication?" A voice called from downstairs.

I sighed and yanked my suitcase off of the bed.

"Yes mom," I said for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Suitcase in hand, I walked downstairs. My mother stood in the door way, a sad look on her face. A warm breeze floated into the room through the open door, my dad approached me, grabbed my suitcase, and exited again to put it in the car.

"Are you sure about this?" My mom asked, once again.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm sure?"

My mom smiled slightly.

"You be careful."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Yes, I was sure I was going to spend the summer with my grandparents, yes I was sure that I wanted to. Should a mother question her sixteen year old daughter?

My dad walked in just then, interrupting my mom's lecture.

"We're all packed. Are you sure you're not forgetting anything?"

I shook my head.

"Did you get your medication?" My mom asked.

I walked over to the couch and picked up my purse. After a bit of digging I revealed a small bottle of prescribed medication.

There was a silence as I momentarily sniffed the summer air, which smelled sweet. There was no doubt I'd get home sick, no doubt in my mind, but I didn't have many summers left to spend with my grandparents. Even if they did live in a town named after a untensil. I needed a break, and a chance to show how I could function as an independent indivisiual. I didn't need my parents anymore, couldn't they see that?

"Well, you're all packed up..." My mom began.

"If we hit the road now we might be able to get there by seven." My dad said.

I scowl appeared on my face at that statement. It was barely eleven right now, I'd have to spend my whole day trapped in a car.

"Call me when you get there." My mom said, giving me a small hug.

My dad heaved a sigh before starting the car. I knew he dreaded the long trip, not only because he had to drive most of the way, but because it wasted gas. My dad could be cheap sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

After the drive ended, and I had arrived safely in my grandparents' house, I felt too tired to call my mom. Well, she'd live. My dad would call her anyway.

"So are we going to go shopping?" My grandmother asked excitedly.

"Not tomorrow, I'll probably just watch t.v or read a book or something." I replied, leaning my head back against the couch.

My dad would be staying the night and leaving early, so I hardly wanted to make plans with him there.

"It's nice of your dad to drive you all this way." My grandpa commented.

Everyone nodded.

Most of the evening was spent watching television and talking about the latest family mishaps, or sometimes even politics. I usually barged into the conversation when I needed to say something, or rather, felt the need for them to hear my input. My opinion was always important, or it should be anyway.

I took my medication, took off my necklace, and fell asleep. I had tucked my necklace under the pillow, a tradition that has been in my family for who knows how long.

I often asked my grandmother about it, my grandmother on the other side of the family.

The story went that my great great...to how ever many measures, grandma had run off to find her lover, whom had given her the necklace. She always wore the necklace. Then one night, long after her disappearance, her daughter found it under her pillow.

I couldn't place firm beliefs on the story, but I was at least happy to be some part of it. After all, I had that necklace under my pillow, the same beautiful diamond necklace. I often wondered how much it was worth, though I'd never have the guts to sell it.

When I woke up my dad had already left. I could smell my grandmother's pancakes from my bedroom.

After eating a quick plate, my grandmother left for work; she had a small part time job. After fixing me a plate and watching some television, I grew restless. I needed to move or something.

"Can I go out for a drive?" I asked.

"Sure," My grandpa replied. "Just be careful, the roads here are slick."

"They're wet...like everything else here is." I agreed, my eyes wide and a playful smile on my face. My grandpa snickered.

Luckily I had packed a raincoat, a dull green raincoat. I blended in perfectly here, like a skinny little tree.

The car warmed up a few minutes after I'd started driving. Hardly anyone was on the roads, maybe because it was a monday? Or was it always this way?

The window was down, the music was up loud as I drove along. I hardly paid any attention to

where I was going, only to the music. I sang along, paying no mind to anything.

As I cruised along a car was speeding my direction. I attempted to swerve over, only the other car had swerved the same direction. I squinted my eyes shut tight as I heard the crushingly loud bang. I shrieked when I felt fragments of glass hitting my skin, stinging various parts of my arms, chest, and face. The air bag hit me hard in the face, making my nose bleed. I was sure I'd have a bruise somewhere on my face later.

"Are you alright?" I heard someone asking seconds after the crash. The person had been so quick I was sent into some kind of shock. It took me a minute to respond.

"How is the car?" I squeaked, not willing to open my eyes.

"It's....repairable."

I opened my eyes to see a bronze haired boy. He helped me out of the car.

"I'll get you to the hospital..." He mumbled. "And I'll pay for the damage."

"What? Are you serious?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Yes,"

He grabbed his phone out and began chattering quickly. It wasn't so quick I couldn't catch it though.

"I need Carlisle to come and help the girl...yeah she's got some minor cuts." There was a pause. "Can Rosalie come and get the car?" Another pause. "Jasper can't come out here, you know it's not good for him to be around..." There was one last pause. "He's not coming." He hung up. I winced, and let tears flow freely down my face. The cuts burned and my head was beginning to ache.

I drew in a shaky breath before approaching him. Half way there I began to feel faint, as if I spun in circles for a few minutes. My vision blurred, so I calmly felt my way to the ground. Before I could blink the boy was next to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

His face morphed into the one of a past friend. Though any person who was sane, or me on a regular basis, would react oddly to this, I didn't question it. It was almost like a dream, how sometimes your mom has a tail but you accept it so quickly, like your mom always had a tail.

"Alec?" I asked, touching his face.

"You know I can't come back." He said softly, his deep brown eyes gazing deeply into mine.

"What were you doing? Why were you there?" I asked, wanting my long asked questions to be answered.

"It wasn't my first time in a car with someone drunk." He said chuckling, as if his death was a jokable subject.

I felt a shaking on my shoulder. His face blurred away and the gray sky took it's place.

"She seems disoriented."

"She is,"

"What all did she say?"

"She just kept saying 'Alec', and 'why'."

I blinked rapidly. What had happened?

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." I mumbled, attempting to sit up.

I was gently pushed back down.

"Just sit back and relax." The blond man comforted.

I felt myself being picked up. I was obviously on a stretcher, being loaded onto an ambulance.

"I'm fine," I urged, trying to sit up again.

"It will be alot better if you just stay put. Once we've stitched you up I'll let you go home."

I sighed.

I laid there quietely, my eyes shut as voices talked in low tones around me. No one seemed worried on my condition.

Once I was at the hospital the blond doctor cleaned out my cuts, and gave me a few stitches. I had a pretty bad cut on my chest, but the rest needed nothing more than a band aid and some time.

"How are you feeling?"

To be truthful, I felt like crying, but that wasn't what mattered. Eventually I would pull through.

"Fine," I muttered.

"You look a bit pale." He noted.

"I'm fine," I assured him, faking a smile. He simply nodded and wrote something down on his clip board.

"Well, you're free to go. I can get you a phone so you can call your parents."

"Okay," I said nodding. I watched as he went.

I took this short moment to think to myself. I'd nearly totaled my grandpa's car, gotten myself stitches, and would probably cause my grandpa a heart attack. It was just my first day here.

I heard two voices, one high and one deeper, they were approaching. I guessed it was a couple, but why were they coming in here?

"Hello," The female voice greeted me.

I looked up from the floor. She was quite pretty, with short spiky black hair and the same eyes I'd seen on the bronze hair boy and the doctor. She had the same amazingly pale skin too.

She gazed at the young man beside her encouragingly. He only stared at me with those same eyes, seeming frightened by my mere presence.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Alecia," I replied.

He stared at me, his eyes widening. I took the chance to look him over. He had blond hair, and the same piercing golden eyes. His skin was, as well, the chalk pale.

"Sorry about him...he doesn't like hospitals." The girl explained. "Our dad is the doctor who attended to you. I'm Alice, this is Jasper."

I became relieved, surely they wouldn't do anything stupid. There was a pause as I pondered where I'd heard the name Jasper before. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper...where had I heard that name?

"So you're new to Forks,"

"I'm here for the summer." I informed shyly.

She nodded.

"Are you the Daytons' grand daughter?" She asked.

"A huh," I replied, "they're on my dad's side of the family."

"Cool necklace, where'd you get it?"

I paused for a moment.

"Well I really don't know where it came from. It's a family...tradition." I explained.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure,"

I took it off and handed it to her.

She fiddled with it for a few seconds before handing it to the blond boy. He looked at it with awe, as if for some reason it held a treasure for him.

They handed it back, just as soon as the doctor came in.

"You know you two aren't supposed to be here." He scolded.

"Right...sorry. We'll go." Alice said. "C'mon Jasper."

Jasper...I finally remembered. Jasper Whitlock. The one from the love story that my grandma always told me. There was no possible way it was him, or even a relative of him, but for some reason I felt even more oddly close to the story.

"Are you alright?" The doctor asked, eyeing me warily.

I shrugged it off.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm fine."

Calming down my grandpa wasn't difficult, he was easy going. The doctor, who was the bronze haired kid's father, promised to pay for the damage. He said his kids had already taken both of the cars to a shop somewhere up in the city. My grandpa offered to help pay, but the doctor assured him that he could pay.

I was happy to be home, well, not home, but away from the stress. I laid around on the couch for the rest of the day, avoiding the mirror. I'd looked one time at my mussed dirty blond hair, the five or six cuts, the big bruise on my temple and my swollen nose. After that I decided to try to forget my appearance. It'd be better in a few days hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Note* This is kind of a boring chapter, I'm not very happy with it, so reviews would help :)

As I laid in bed that night I reflected on the quick turn of events that had happened in no less than an hour. I'd crashed a car, had a dream or something of sorts about a friend who had passed a year ago, been rushed to the hospital where I met two odd people, one happened to have the name Jasper. Not to mention he had an odd interest in my necklace. Could it possibly be true? If he was alive, why wasn't he with Grace, my great great...grandma? I wanted to slap myself for having an overactive imagination.

A million of thoughts ran through my head, there were so many questions I wanted to ask. Only I couldn't. I couldn't ask the blond guy if he knew someone named Grace, would he even confess to it if he did? I wouldn't even get the chance to ask, because I didn't know where he lived. I didn't even know his number.

Eventually, despite the nagging thoughts, I was able to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the woods, staring up at the sky. I could hear someone apologizing, but I couldn't recognize who.

"I'm sorry!" He kept repeating.

I tried to assure him I was fine, but when I looked at my body it was covered in blood. My legs had been torn, I could already see light purple bruises forming on my arms.

I woke up, sweaty and breathing heavily. I sighed with relief and allowed myself time to calm down. After a drink of water I decided it was impossible to go back to sleep, so I stayed up.

Somewhere at five thirty I fell asleep watching reruns of CSI.

I was awakened again by the smell of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Are you feeling alright?" My grandma asked approaching me, she'd seen me sitting up from the kitchen.

"I'm fine." I replied, my voice sounding hoarse. I cleared my throat quickly before I walked over and sat down at the small kitchen table.

"The doctor called to check in on you," She informed as she set the plate of pancakes in front of me, along with a glass of orange juice.

I shook my head and drank down the orange juice quickly. I finished my break fast quickly, as I usually did, and decided on a safer activity for the day: drawing.

Unconsciously, I found myself doodling Alice, Jasper, the bronze haired boy, and the doctor. It was odd how much they resembled each other. The doctor was their father, yes, but I'd discovered from questioning my grandparents the day before that he was the adoptive father. He was certainly too young to father so many children, especially those close to his age. I wondered why he had taken them in, it almost didn't make sense.

I don't know why the group made me quiver and made me mystified at the same time, it was one of those odd obsessions you get. It's like how you know chocolate isn't healthy, but you can't stop eating it. I knew these people were something different, I was positive, but I wanted to get to know them more just because they were all so nice. If only I were more outgoing.

Instead of just lazing around for the day -something I didn't like to do often-, my grandmother had taken me around to a few different shops. I ignored the odd stares I got and tried to enjoy myself, I knew I'd stare too if I saw someone who looked like a zombie. We got a few supplies, you know, paint brushes and what not. I was always creative. I wasn't skilled or anything, I was alright I guess. I still loved it though.

Once home I decided to paint a portrait of the woods here. They were green, and wet. I doubted I could represent how wet it was here in a portrait. I wasn't that good.

It took me a couple hours to do, but when I was done I felt satisfied. The trees were tall and towered over the ground, which was brown in some spots, but mostly covered with plants. I managed to show some fog floating out of the forest. I was sure my dad would like this, after all, Forks was his hometown.

I left off to my room after awhile. I didn't have a clock in my room, and the clouds refused to give me any clue of what time it was, so I had no idea how long I stared at the ceiling. I wasn't on planet earth, I was lost somewhere deep in my thoughts. Finally I fell asleep, not even knowing what time it was.

Images floated before my eyes, those of the green forest. I kept searching through them, and finally I caught a glimpse of someone, but the second I did they disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for whoever reviewed or whatever else. :)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning came slowly, I went to my window and watched as the sun rose. There wasn't much to see, only the light slowly approaching. Still, it was nice to feel the cool air, the cool moist air against my skin. I turned my head when my phone began to buzz on my bed. Probably my mom.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"I heard about the crash. Didn't I tell you to be careful? What all did you hurt?" My mom asked anxiously.

I sighed.

"I got a few cuts on my face from the glass, and a bruise on my head. The only semi serious thing was the cut below my neck, I had to get about four stitches there." I explained.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I've been taking some pain medication. It's just a little sore." I said, my tone already bored.

She finally settled down.

"You need to be careful. No more driving in Forks."

"But-"

"No, the roads are too slick."

"It was another car that caused the crash, not the roads." I objected.

"No driving, I already talked to your grandmother. She's not going to let you."

I smiled deviously. Well maybe not my grandma, but my grandpa would. He was easy going.

"Alright," I droned out.

"So I hear you've been painting. What did you paint this time?"

"Just the forest...some trees." Was there really anything better to paint in Forks? Forks wasn't too boring, it was just that the trees were probably the best aspect of this town.

"Well I'm sure it's great." She paused. "I have to go finish breakfast, try to call me."

"I will," Who knew if I'd keep this promise.

"Bye,"

"Bye," I said, flipping the phone shut.

I reopened it to check the time, only to see a message that read 'one new voice mail'.

I decided to see what it was, not even bothering to check the number.

"I know it's been awhile, but I have to let someone know what really happened." The voice sounded smooth, like honey oozing from a jar. Tempting and scary at the same time. Behind the disguise though, I felt I should know the voice, only I didn't.

I was going to block the number, but I had to take it in for a few seconds. Was this a prank call maybe? No, I could recognize almost any voice after the first time, I would've been able to tell. But something tugged at me. I took a quick look at the area code, which indicated whoever had called wasn't near anywhere I knew of. After several minutes of staring at the phone I sighed and blocked the number. Still, a feeling of unease remained, was I supposed to know who this was and what he was talking about?

When my mind settled at long last, I became bored quickly, so I decided to rearrange some things in the room.

I finished the room quickly, and it only looked slightly better. I didn't really have much to work with here.

The smell of pancakes interrupted me again, so I rushed to eat them. Eventually the taste would get old, and I'd have to tell my grandma to buy me the cereal I liked.

As I sat eating the phone rang. My grandma was in the bathroom, my grandpa was still asleep, so I decided to answer it.

"Hello?" My mouth was full with pancakes.

"Oh, it's you. Just who I wanted to speak to." It was the doctor, I swallowed quickly. "How are you?"

"Good," I replied, laughing nervously. I had just greeted a good looking doctor with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Is anything bothering you? No infections?" He asked, seeming suspicious. I hoped it was just my wild imagination that made me hear the suspicion in his voice.

"I'm fine," I assured him.

"Well okay, you call if anything's bothering you."

"Okay,"

"Bye," He said in a friendly tone.

"Bye,"

What was it about these people?

Instead of waiting for my grandma to get out of the shower, I decided to leave a note. A note telling that I was going for a long walk, and reminding her to call if she felt the need.

After throwing on a rain coat I walked out the door. I hungrily took in the cool, fresh air. Nothing compared to the smell of rain, and now it was everywhere.

I squished along for awhile, simply walking beside of the roads.

I had been walking fine, at a steady pace, but a bump on the path I was walking made me trip. I wasn't surprised, my mind was somewhere else, and I hadn't been paying attention.

For a moment I sat examining a scrape on my wrist, until I was interrupted.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Someone yelled from a distance.

I finally stood back up, alarmed.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked again, steadying me as I stood up. I dusted myself off and looked up to see the face of a boy around my age.

"I just...tripped."

There was a short silence as he continued to examine my face.

"Alecia?"

My eyes widened.

"How'd you know my name?"

"We used to play back when you were about five. Then you kind of disappeared."

I gasped, and caught myself in the middle of it. I managed -or atleast tried- to control my expression.

"Mike?" I asked, chuckling nervously. I could feel color rising in my cheeks.

There was an awkward silence.

"Yeah," He finally replied, seeming a bit upset.

I hadn't forgotten when I met Mike -I simply never thought of it-, he was a bit older than me, by almost three years actually. I was playing outside in the woods when I met him, he was making mud pies. I had happily joined him, and from then on we had a small friendship. One I had nearly forgotten after moving.

"I had to move...so I couldn't visit as often. It's kind of why I'm spending the whole summer here." I explained. No need to tell him about my difficult parents.

"So why are you out walking today?" He asked. "You can drive right?"

"Yeah, but since I got these," I pointed to the marks on my face. "I decided to take a break from it." More like, I was forced to take a break. I'd drive when we got my grandpa's car back, and only when my grandma was at work.

"So you're the one who wrecked Cullen's car." He muttered, I heard some sort of disgust as he said 'Cullen'.

"Is there something about-"

"They're complete freaks, this girl I knew named Bella married one of them, I think he's the one you crashed into. Now she's a complete hermit. I hadn't seen her since... a long time." He interrupted me rudely with his rant. I didn't approve of insulting people, or really anything close to it, but maybe he had a reason. Mike was usually pretty nice, or so I remembered.

"Why are you out walking?" I asked, changing the subject.

"There's not much to do," He paused and frowned. "It's my day off, and everyone I know is either gone for the summer or busy."

I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"So you're not doing anything tomorrow are you? Maybe we can hang out." He suggested.

"Alright," I said warily, faking a tiny smile. Well, what better did I have to do? I didn't even have any excuse not to accept the invitation, no matter how sudden.

The rest of the day was uneventful, full of watching re runs and old movies. I called a few friends, but like Mike, most of mine were busy too. I had a feeling though, that Forks couldn't be as boring as some made it appear.

Around seven the phone rang, my grandma called for me to answer it, so I did. I was surprised to hear Mike's voice instead of the smooth voice of the doctor or the voice of my mom.

"How'd you get my number?" I asked adding a chuckle afterwards to make the question sound less rude. Mike was really my only friend in Forks, I wasn't about to ruin it.

"It's in the phonebook,"

"Oh," Boy did I feel stupid, once again my imagination had me thinking insane things. Mike couldn't be a stalker, I almost laughed at myself.

"I'm really not doing anything all week, I took a bit off from my dad's store." He said. "Maybe we could hang out around my place."

"Sure," I agreed. Anywhere but here, my grandma wasn't exactly neat. The tables were covered with drinks and food she hadn't cleaned up yet, it gave me a reminder of 'Clean House'.

"I'll pick you up then, do your grandparents still live in the same place?"

"Yeah,"

"I'll come by sometime around three then,"

"Alright,"

Then he began to talk about his dad's store, how he was supposed to take over it eventually. He really wanted to go to college like most of his friends, but he already had everything laid out for him. I felt pity for him, if my summer sucked then his would be deadly.

My grandma made me hang up after an hour, since she didn't want a high phone bill. I was almost glad. Reliving childhood memories was nice, but having Mike nearly puke everytime I mentioned the word Cullen wasn't. How was I supposed to know anything about them and their oddness if everyone seemed to hate them so much? And why would anyone hate them anyway? They seemed nice to me, I had to be missing something.

I sighed as I sat down and watched television, was I crazy or did everyone wonder about the Cullens?

The television was my friend till about twelve, when just as I began to get ready for bed someone called.

"Hello?" What an odd hour to call.

"Listen Alecia, I know this will sound crazy, but you have to believe me. It's Alec, I'm right outside but I can't come to close to you. Just keep your distance, I'm coming in."

I looked wildly around the room, and then at the phone in my hands. Should I call someone? Was I really going nuts?

"Alecia," A voice said, I turned around to see a figure standing right by the door. From the faint glow of the television I could see he did look somewhat like Alec, only better.

He switched the lights on, revealing his pale skin, perfected features, and red eyes.

I couldn't speak, what could I say?

"It's me,"

I took a step forward, he jumped back and gripped the wall tightly. I could clearly see his struggle.

"Don't move,"

I continued to stare, wide eyed.

"I know this is sudden, I couldn't come any sooner than this, and I'm not sure if it's a good time now but I had to tell someone."

I gulped before speaking.

"If it's you then why do you look so..."

"I know, I know, I have alot of explaining to do, but for now I'm just going to cut to the chase."

Different or not, he still acted and spoke nearly the same. I knew the voice I'd heard on the phone wasn't just something random.

"Alecia...I'm a vampire."


	6. Chapter 6

Well here it is! Hope you like! Reviews are appreciated. Again, I do not own twilight. :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I blinked rapidly, I wanted so badly to touch him to make sure he was real.

"You have to believe me," He begged. "I'd be next to you if I could be."

I nodded.

"How...what all happened?" I asked.

He paused.

"Well...after the wreck I was thrown on the side of the road. I hardly remember much, I just remember the pain, the burning pain. Then I woke up, and my first instinct was to...drink blood." He looked down, as if he were ashamed. I fought the urge to go over and touch him once more, I wished to comfort him.

"I did kill a few innocent people, but eventually I got my mind back, and I was able to ignore the thirst. I still have to feed though,"

I stared at him.

"So you..._kill_ people?" I asked, my voice shaky. He shook his head.

"I thought you'd understand, you of all people."

"I do," I interrupted him. "But can't you get blood somewhere else? A hospital maybe? Animals?"

There was a short silence.

"I hadn't hardly thought of it," He rubbed his head as if he had gotten a headache. "When you smell it...it just happens without thought. I don't have much control."

I nodded, wiping my sweaty hands on my pants.

"Seriously Alecia, you're the only one who'd ever believe me, my own parents wouldn't believe it if I told them."

I nodded, looking at a random corner of the room. This was nerve wracking.

Alec made his way over to me slowly, I froze. He kept creeping over, inch by inch, until suddenly the door flew open and a gust of wind blew past me. I looked over, astonished to have two people guarding me, one by each shoulder. I recognized the girl on my left as Alice, but to my right was some other huge dude I'd never met.

"Don't you touch her." Alice warned, squeezing my shoulders. I flinched.

"Who are you?" Alec asked, angered. His fists were balled up as he glared at the small girl next to me.

"Don't act innocent, I know what you were going to do, and trust me, it wasn't going to end well." She snarled.

"Alice?" She turned and looked at me.

"I have alot to explain..." She mumbled, looking over at the big guy. He sighed. "Your safety comes first."

I stared at Alec, confusion written on my face.

"Go ahead, take her. I'll find a way to get what I want." He said before rushing off. I glared at the spot where he had previously stood.

"Sit down," Alice instructed. I hadn't realized how tense I had been until that moment, I spent a good few seconds trying to calm down and loosen up.

"I know this is confusing," She began. More confusing than math, my worst subject. Anything that dealt with numbers I sucked at, but my difficulty with math wasn't my worries at the moment.

"I know Alec told you what he was...that's what we are as well." She paused. "But my family, the Cullens, don't feed off of humans, we only feed off of animals. It's what gives us our eye color, which would otherwise be red."

The big guy finally spoke.

"We've been keeping an eye on you for awhile, every since we found out you were a descent of Jasper."

"We were trying to keep him from befriending you, since we try to limit our contact with humans as much possible. No one's supposed to know what we are." Alice explained.

"Plus vampires aren't exactly safe." The big guy added.

"But I had a vision about your friend Alec," She paused as her frown deepened. "He was planning on trying to change you, only it wasn't going to go too well."

I tried as hard as I could to take the information lightly, but I couldn't. It was almost too much.

"If I'd let you die Jasper would be pretty upset, not to mention a hundred other consequences." I couldn't know what she meant by that, would someone suspect them to murder me? If no one knew what they were how would they be in trouble?

Just then the bronze haired Cullen busted in, the gust of wind blew my hair around fiercely. He glared at Alice.

"We're terrible sorry about the complications we've caused," He said, his teeth gritted. "We won't bother you anymore." Then he grabbed Alice's arm and tried to pull her off with him.

"I'll talk to in a few days, when we drop the car off." Alice promised as she was rushed out the door. Once Alice was gone Edward watched Emmett as he left, once I was alone he came up to me, glaring.

"If you tell anyone anything it'll be the last words you say." He threatened. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, trying to play it cool, though I was deathly afraid of this guy.

"Alice wouldn't have told me if she knew I was going to tell someone." I grumbled as he left. There was no way I'd have the guts to say anything to his face.

I stood there for a few minutes afterwards, still shocked. Had that just happened?


	7. Chapter 7

*Note- Sorry if the chapter isn't as good, I've been sick lately, haha, but enjoy! Thanks to anyone who reviewed, I appreciate it, really.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After much effort, I managed to fall asleep.

I woke up around twelve, which was unusually late for me. My head ached terribly.

My grandma fixed me eggs and bacon for breakfast before heading off to work. I watched television and chatted with my grandpa for awhile before calling my mom. I told her about meeting up with Mike again, we'd been pretty good friends when we were little. I didn't tell her about meeting vampires, no, my mom would declare me insane. I tried as hard as I could to forget about last night's events, but somewhere in the back of my mind they lingered, like an annoying song that got stuck in your head.

Around one I took a shower, I ended up straightening my hair instead of letting it fall into it's usual waves. I preferred it straight.

I put make up on, since the cuts had scabbed over by now I was able to apply make up.

My outfit was casual, rather simple. A long sleeved black shirt, blue jeans and I'd wear a coat once I actually went out.

Mike showed up a bit earlier than three, but I hardly cared. I was anxious and bored. Despite the fact that I probably didn't know Mike as well as I used to, it would be a nice change to feel normal.

"You look cute," He complimented.

I smiled and held back my blush.

"Heh, so maybe we can play hide and seek." He joked.

"I'm the hider,"

"You're always the hider."

"Well...I'm better at it."

He laughed playfully.

There was a short silence.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" I asked.

"Knock yourself out."

I turned it on a station that played modern music. I sang along to a few songs.

He seemed to approve of my tastes, but I hardly cared about his approval, I was sure he wouldn't approve of any of my classical or hard rock songs.

Once we arrived at his house we were deep into a conversation about what music we loved and hated. I found I was quickly getting more comfortable around Mike, he'd been my friend back in a time where things were simpler and for some reason that made me trust him. Then again, sometimes I was too trusting.

We didn't do much but talk mostly, his mom had remembered me from my younger days, way back when vampires never crossed my mind.

I tried to be as lively as I usually was in conversation, I tried to seem normal, but it seemed to me that with every silence my mind floated back towards the night before. I couldn't tell if this had made me talk too much or seem distant, either way, Mike hadn't seemed to care too much.

Around five thirty Mike had to pick up something for his dad, so I ended up being dropped off at the house. After awhile I became tired of avoiding the thoughts, so I went off to my room to face them. I sat on my bed, arms curled around my legs and my eyes closed.

If they were all vampires, and Jasper was really the Jasper that my great great -well honestly I didn't know how many greats- grandmother had known...I stopped there. I honestly didn't know what all of the confusion added up to. I didn't know why Alice had so willingly told me their secret, while Edward nearly exploded over it. He seemed to have some grudge against me, but why?

And why hadn't Jasper come the night before? Was Alec still determined to change me like he had said, or had they talked him out of it?

I wasn't sure, and the thought worried me. If Alec tried tonight, and they were too late, would I be...

No, I couldn't think about that, think positive. Oh, but where was the positive? That I'd met a bunch of friendly vampires? That, despite the fact I had longed for Alec's return, I was deathly afraid of what he could do to me now? Even if he had changed his mind, he could slip so easily.

The day passed by slowly, trudging by like a turtle. I would take the next oppurtunity to spend more time with Mike, which couldn't be tomorrow because he had to work. Maybe I could get my grandmother to go shopping with me...no, she had to work too. Besides, after a few stores she'd be worn out, while I'd be dying to look some more. If my friends could hardly keep up with me, then I doubted she could.

Night came and another worthless attempt to sleep with it. I wished someone would hit me so hard on the head that I passed out for about two days and I woke up forgetting about the whole vampires incident. That wouldn't happen though, I was hardly that lucky.

Morning came and passed quickly as usual, my grandpa and I were seated comfortably on the couch, chatting about his past. We were interrupted by the chime of the doorbell.

"I'll get it," I said, standing up and heading to the door. I was surprised to see Alice standing outside of it, smiling widely.

"The car's repaired," She informed me in her tiny voice. I took notice how pretty it sounded, which only reminded me how much I hated my voice. It was somewhat deep compared to hers.

"Step outside, we need to talk." She whispered. I stepped out and closed the door softly behind me.

"I brought Jasper, he wants to get to know you." She said, excited. I faked a smile, hello awkwardness. "Don't worry, you two will end up being great friends."

With such swiftness and grace that I had to clamp my mouth shut, Jasper stepped out of their car and walked over. He smiled, or at least tried to.

"He's new to the diet so..." Alice began.

"It's nice to see you again," He paused. "you seem to have recovered slightly."

I chuckled, not sure whether to thank him or ask him how he was. Before I could react though, I felt completely at ease, all awkwardness gone.

"Yeah, but I'm still a bit worried." I said. Wait, how had that slipped?

"Why?" Alice and Jasper asked at the same time.

"Well, Alec, my...I guess former best friend, isn't he after me?" I asked. Somehow I managed to be completely carefree, despite the seriousness of the situation. Maybe some part of my brain had stopped working.

"He comes to the area every once in awhile, but we run him off." Alice replied, not bothering to give details. I really didn't care to know them at the moment.

"What's it like...being a vampire and all?" I asked, feeling like I was giving some sort of interview. Could I not think of anything else to ask? Hadn't questions bugged me all last night?

The two laughed.

"Well we do everything you do besides sleeping, bathroom breaks, and going out in the sun." Jasper said.

To be truthful it sounded nice.

"But it's daytime..." I began.

"No, it's the sunlight that...affects us, in Forks it's mostly cloudy. We'll explain later." Jasper interrupted me. Well, their living here made sense now.

"We have to leave, or Edward's going to come..." She seemed to be talking mostly to Jasper.

"What's with this Edward dude?" I questioned. There's a vital question, and it had just slipped from my tongue without effort.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't trust people very well," I had a feeling that by her tone she not only meant me, but her and Jasper as well.

"We'll see you around..." Alice said, giving me a small wave before walking off.

"Wait, when?"

"You'll see, and, oh, try to avoid eating salads." She warned before running over to the car with impossible speed and driving off.

At least I had my grandpa's car back.


End file.
